Una notte in trincea
by Megnove
Summary: Storia di guerra, di dolore e di separazione... forse la troverete un po' dura, ma è così che si vivevano certe situazioni nei decenni scorsi e ancora oggi, credo.


**Una Notte in Trincea**

_Di che reggimento siete  
Fratelli?_  
–G. Ungaretti

Riaprii gli occhi. Era notte fonda. Ogni tanto il lampo di uno sparo distante illuminava la striscia di cielo sopra di me. Si impara a dire l'ora da quanto sono vicini o lontani i colpi, da quanto sono numerosi. Qualcuno dice anche di riuscire a distinguere i nostri fucili da quelli del nemico, ma per me sono balle. Mi sono sempre sembrati tutti uguali. Ma quello che più ti aiuta a capire subito dove ti trovi è l'odore. Ogni trincea ha il suo particolare, giuro. E dopo che ci hai vissuto per tanti giorni e mesi facendo tutto quel che c'è da fare, lo riconosci subito e ti senti quasi come a casa. Forse perfino quasi contento di esserci. Perciò capii subito che era la mia.  
La cosa seguente fu il dolore, e feci una smorfia. Con la vista ancora un po' annebbiata, mi guardai il braccio e la gamba sinistri stretti da bende improvvisate già rosse di sangue. Con questa vita si impara anche a giudicare le ferite, e quelle non erano mortali, nonostante il male cane. Quindi qualcuno si era preso cura di me. Mi avevano appoggiato seduto al muretto, la terra umida sotto e dietro la schiena. Mi riappoggiai chiudendo gli occhi e respirai sangue, terriccio e polvere da sparo tentando di riordinare le idee. E caffé, mi accorsi quasi subito. Qualcuno lo stava preparando sul fornelletto da campo là vicino. Una figura che non mi era familiare. Non portava la nostra divisa. Oltre a noi due, non c'era nessun altro. Certo. La mia squadra era… l'ultima cosa che ricordavo era che eravamo intrappolati nell'acquitrino sotto il fuoco nemico, o amico per quel che conta. Poi era scoppiata quella granata troppo vicino… Al ricordo, feci un movimento brusco e gemetti di dolore.  
–Non alzarti– disse l'altro, una voce giovane, voltandosi finalmente in modo da farsi vedere in faccia. Pareva uno sbarbatello appena arrivato al fronte, o comunque tutto tranne che un soldato. Non riuscivo a capire a quale reggimento appartenesse quell'uniforme. Mi porse una gavetta con del liquido scuro bollente. –Prendi. Non sono un granché a prepararlo, ma credo che tu ne abbia bisogno. Poi sarà il caso che mangi qualcosa, anche se ho trovato ben poco qui sotto.  
Presi la tazza cercando di ricordare cosa fosse successo. Il luogo della battaglia di quel giorno… ma era ancora lo stesso giorno?… si trovava molto lontano dal fronte. –Cosa… è successo agli altri?  
–Mi spiace. Eri l'unico che respirava ancora. Sono riuscito a salvare solo te.  
Fu un colpo, ma comunque non un colpo che non fossi in grado d'ingoiare. Erano amici miei… dannati amici bastardi miei e me ne avevano fatte di cotte e di crude, ma comunque lo sapevamo da quando eravamo arrivati in quel postaccio che in qualsiasi momento una pallottola poteva portarci via. Anche se… tutti insieme… tutti ad affondare in quel fango puzzolente, e senza di me… accidenti. Insomma, non bisognerebbe affezionarsi troppo a nessuno sotto le armi. Invece capita.  
Sorseggiai il caffé in silenzio. La solita sbobba schifosa. Forse anche un po' più amara e salata del solito. Ora mi sembrava di ricordare a lampi di aver attraversato le linee sorretto da quel ragazzo, camminando a fatica, per metà incosciente, dietro il riparo della vegetazione… mi aveva riportato indietro per tutta quella strada da solo? Doveva essere più forte di quel che sembrava.  
–Ho chiamato i soccorsi con la vostra radio– mi disse, sbirciando fuori. –Per fortuna funzionava ancora. Stanotte il fronte si è spostato di qualche chilometro a sud, e qui non è rimasto più nessuno. Quella medicazione ti ha rallentato l'emorragia, ma avrai bisogno di altre cure. Se tutto va bene, tra poco dovrebbero venire a prenderti.  
–…E tu?  
Mi sorrise. Strano vedere un sorriso come quello in un posto del genere, pensai allora. Non so bene perché. –Io sono venuto qui con qualcuno. Ci siamo separati nel combattimento. Non posso andarmene da solo.  
–Commilitoni?– Cercai di squadrarlo più attentamente. –Allora sei di qualche squadra speciale? Mandati dal comando a soccorrere?  
–Qualcosa del genere.– E fece per arrampicarsi fuori.  
–Ehi… ehi, aspetta!– Sono grande e grosso e ho visto più battaglie di quanto possiate immaginare, ma giuro che all'idea di rimanere solo quella volta mi sentii all'improvviso terrorizzato come un bambino. –Non potresti…– Mi sentii stupido e dovetti provarci due volte prima di dirlo. –Non potresti… restare con me finché non arrivano i medici?…  
Lo vidi esitare, preoccupato per chi aveva lasciato, in dubbio su cosa fare. Alla fine dovetti sembrargli talmente patetico, credo, che rinunciò con un sospiro.

–Mi spiace. Ti ho bloccato qui. Sarai in pensiero per i tuoi.– Ci eravamo messi a giocare a carte per ingannare il tempo in attesa dei soccorsi, e nel frattempo i suoni della battaglia si erano intensificati. I nostri… o i loro… dovevano stare invertendo la situazione e riguadagnando terreno. Questo forse avrebbe impedito che arrivassero presto.  
–Oh, non preoccuparti. Non devo essere in pensiero per nessuno. Sono tutti in grado di cavarsela anche meglio di me.– Gettò a terra due sette e tre regine e mi passò la borraccia col cognac. –Tieni, ti calmerà il dolore. Spero solo che non continui a perdere sangue. E tu come ci sei finito qui in mezzo? Non me l'hai ancora raccontato.  
Non so se gli interessasse davvero saperlo o se volesse solo distrarmi dalla mia ferita e dalla morte dei miei compagni. Comunque accettai. –Sono un volontario. Strana cosa, vero? Nessuno penserebbe che qualcuno abbia firmato di testa sua per venire in quest'inferno.  
–È vero. E allora come mai?  
Tracannai un sorso. –Le solite cose. Ti dicono che vedrai il mondo, che ti coprirai di gloria, che tornerai a casa come un eroe e per di più con soldi, medaglie e un posto di lavoro assicurato. Eh eh… se continua così ce l'avrò assicurato e come il posto. Come mutilato di guerra.– La gamba stava diventando nera al di sotto del ginocchio. E il dolore diventava torpore. Me n'ero accorto. Non gli diedi il tempo di replicare. –E poi… be', ti dicono che la patria è in pericolo. Che devi difenderla. Guarda un po' nel mio portafoglio… dev'essere in quella giacca, là.  
Seguì le mie istruzioni, lo aperse e diede un'occhiata. Poi me lo passò in silenzio. La faccia sbarazzina della mia biondina mi fissava tra le sue lentiggini, più bella di un'attrice del cinema. –Lo hai fatto per lei, allora?  
–Già. Che vuoi, non ho famiglia. Sono solo. Mi sono sempre arrangiato nella vita. Poi incontri una così e pensi che finalmente hai qualcosa che vuoi difendere. Qualcuno da cui tornare, con cui costruire qualcosa di bello. Se i nemici fossero arrivati fino alla nostra città e le avessero fatto del male… capisci come mi sento? Ce l'hai qualcuno da difendere, tu?  
–A volte– sorrise –ho qualcuno che difende me.– Di nuovo quel sorriso indefinibile, come prima. Pensai che mi sarebbe piaciuto sapere cosa o chi può far sorridere un uomo in quel modo.  
Sospirai, rimirando il sorriso immobile del visino che emergeva dal vestitino a pallini colorati. –Be'… è dura starle lontano. Ogni giorno è come portare un macigno sulle spalle. Anche se sono contento che lei non sia qui e non possa vedere cosa sto passando. È ancora una bimba innocente. Forse le farò paura quando tornerò a casa tutto sporco e pieno di cicatrici… però sono sicuro… sono sicuro che mi vorrà ancora bene.  
–Certo. Anch'io.  
–E allora dimenticheremo tutto questo e ci faremo una bella casetta e tanti bambini…– Che stupido. Mi veniva da piangere. Chiusi il portafoglio e lo infilai nella tasca della camicia per non commuovermi troppo. –Sai la cosa da ridere? Prima di venire al fronte non conoscevo nemmeno la causa di questa guerra.  
–E ora ne sai di più?  
–Questo è ancora più da ridere… non l'ho ancora capita… so che si tratta di una questione di territorio, che noi diciamo che quella striscia di terra appartiene al nostro paese per diritto sacro e quegli altri al loro… però ci abbiamo messo in mezzo una questione di armi illegali e diritti civili e da che parte sta Dio… tutta aria fritta… qui non ho visto niente di sacro e nessun diritto e di certo non ci ho visto Dio. Se c'è, ha di meglio da fare che pensare alle idiozie che inventano gli uomini per combattersi. E sono passati sette anni… sette anni senza vedere la mia…  
All'improvviso mi sentii violentemente tornare le lacrime agli occhi. Mi girò la testa e mi piegai in avanti. Lui mi sorresse e cercò di darmi di nuovo da bere.

–Aaah… fa… male… male…  
–Coraggio! Devi restare sveglio! Arriveranno… ti giuro che arriveranno!  
Se non avessi sofferto le pene dell'inferno, mi sarebbe venuto da ridere a vedere quello sbarbatello che cercava di tenermi l'anima attaccata al corpo come poteva, bagnandomi la fronte e tenendomi la mano come se fosse stato mio fratello. E io che mi ci aggrappavo, nonostante fossi il doppio di lui.  
–Ascolta, amico… lasciami perdere. Io ormai non ci spero più… tu hai qualcosa da fare… mi troveranno se mi troveranno…  
–Vorresti davvero che ti lasciassi solo?– Aveva quasi un'aria di sfida.  
–N… no…  
–Allora neanch'io. Hai qualcuno da cui tornare, no? Mi assicurerò che ci torni. Il resto può aspettare. Ce la faremo, vedrai.  
–Starai con me fino alla fine, eh? Vero? Perché se per caso… io non fossi cosciente quando… non voglio che succeda così… come se fossi un vigliacco…  
–Non ti succederà niente. Ci sarò io.  
–Senti, amico… se c'è Dio… perché doveva lasciare me… e prendersi i miei compagni…

–Anche loro… avevano qualcuno che li aspettava… una ragazza… la madre… i fratelli… Perché… perché non ci siamo salvati tutti… o io non sono morto insieme a loro?…  
–Ascolta… io…  
–Ma forse Dio non c'entra, eh? Forse ci siamo condannati da soli… ma io… non posso vivere da solo… se loro non ci sono più… io… gli volevo bene… accidenti… che senso ha… che senso ha che siano morti?…  
Non riusciva a rispondermi. Mi stava soltanto vicino. Forse fu la febbre, o le lacrime negli occhi. Comunque da qui in poi non ricordo più nulla di quello che successe per un pezzo. Se non, vagamente, di aver sentito a un certo punto un suono insistente, e delle grida…

Mi svegliai fissando il soffitto bianco. Non sentivo più nulla, ero intontito. Dovevano avermi imbottito di medicinali. Un'infermiera era lì a dedicarmi un sorriso incoraggiante. Alla fine erano arrivati in tempo per salvarmi, mentre ero svenuto. Sarei sopravvissuto. Ma quando chiesi del ragazzo, nessuno seppe dirmi niente. Non c'era nessuna squadra speciale di soccorritori in forza all'esercito. Forse si era rimangiato la parola ed era andato via, anche se per qualche ragione non ci credevo. Potevo benissimo essermelo sognato nel delirio, per pura voglia di vivere.  
Invece, tempo dopo, quando uscii con le stampelle dal portone dell'ospedale, me lo trovai davanti. Era vestito in borghese e mi fece un allegro cenno di saluto. Rimasi un po' stupito a fissarlo mentre mi si avvicinava per stringermi la mano. –Credevo… credevo che non ti avrei mai più rivisto!– esclamai.  
–Mi dispiace. I soccorritori sono arrivati poco dopo che avevi perso i sensi. Ho aspettato mentre ti prestavano le prime cure e ti caricavano sul camion, ma non ho potuto seguirti fino all'ospedale. Almeno mi sono assicurato che fossi al sicuro prima di andare. E appena ho potuto, sono tornato a cercarti. Volevo sapere se stavi bene.  
–Be', sto come vedi.– Abbassai lo sguardo sul moncone della gamba sinistra, nel tubo dei calzoni ripiegato. –Ma mi hai salvato la pelle. E sono stato fortunato. Ho ancora il ginocchio. Potrò mettere una protesi e camminare col bastone. Con una ferita così, inoltre… la mia carriera militare è finita. Mi daranno una medaglia e mi rimanderanno a casa. Non desideravo altro. Spero solo che la mia biondina mi vorrà anche se non sono più tutto intero.  
–Se ti ama come dici, ti vorrà di sicuro.  
–Già, vero?– Risposi al suo sorriso e gli battei sul braccio. –Be'… vieni a bere un bicchiere con me, amico. Ho la gola secca da quando sono stato ricoverato e te lo devo.  
Ci infilammo in un bar fumoso e affollato di altri soldati. Solo pochi si voltarono a guardarmi. Ne avevano visti altri, anche conciati peggio. Non ricordavo che mi fosse mancato tanto il gusto di quello buono in gola. –Alla fine allora, quando mi hai lasciato… sei andato a cercare il resto della tua squadra?– domandai. –Li hai trovati? Sai, ci pensavo in questi giorni ed ero preoccupato.  
Annuì. –Sì. Tutto a posto. Stava bene.– Il suo tono era calmo, ma c'era un fondo di sollievo nella sua voce che non poteva sfuggire a nessuno.  
–Non era da tutti, sai. Lasciare i propri compagni per stare al fianco di un perfetto sconosciuto… mi sono sentito in colpa per avertici costretto. Magari pensavi a quello che poteva succedere, mentre stavi con me. Non me lo sarei perdonato, se a causa mia…  
–Te l'ho detto. Sa cavarsela. E poi… se avesse saputo, penso proprio che non avrebbe avuto da ridire. Anzi, mi avrebbe rimproverato se ti avessi abbandonato.– Rise di cuore. –Sai… tutti abbiamo qualcuno da cui tornare. Proprio per questo è giusto aiutare tutti a tornare da chi li aspetta. Perché sappiamo cosa si prova.  
Chinai la testa sul bicchiere. –I ragazzi non torneranno più.  
–No. E mi spiace. Ma se fossi morto anche tu… una persona in più avrebbe pianto qualcuno. E sarebbe morta anche la parte dei tuoi amici che resta in te.  
Lo guardai. Ricambiò lo sguardo. –Non te l'avevo detto… ma quando ti ho trovato, eri nascosto sotto il corpo di uno di loro. Ti ha protetto gettandosi su di te quando è esplosa la granata. È stato lui a salvarti.  
Mossi le labbra per qualche secondo, senza parole. –Quale?…– chiesi infine a fatica.  
–Non lo so. Ha importanza?  
–No.– Fissai il liquore trasparente, che rifletteva la luce fioca delle lampade. –Allora… immagino di dover vivere. E di doverti ringraziare due volte per quello che hai fatto.  
–Mi ringrazierai tornando a casa tua e vivendo la tua vita meglio che potrai. Anche questa guerra prima o poi dovrà finire.– Si alzò e gettò una manciata di monete sul tavolo. –Mi permetterai di offrire io oggi. Devo andare. Tu cerca di non bere troppo ancora, se devi viaggiare.  
Lo fissai di sotto in su. –E tu cerca di restare come sei. E di tenerti a cuore… chi ti fa essere così. Dev'essere speciale. Abbine cura… visto che hai la fortuna di non essere nella mia condizione.  
Annuì, serio. –È vero. Tutti abbiamo le nostre ferite. Anche se non tutte si vedono.– Sollevò il bicchiere. –A loro.  
–A loro– replicai, e bevvi. Lui rimise giù il bicchiere senza toccarlo, e salutandomi con la mano si avviò verso l'uscita. Rimasi a guardare per un po' la porta anche dopo che se ne fu andato, pensando che appena arrivato alla mia città avrei stretto forte la mia biondina, se mi aveva aspettato, e non me la sarei più lasciata scappare. E che avrei sempre tenuto viva la parte dei miei amici che restava in me. E avrei cercato di sorridere in modo che io e tutti ne sapessimo sempre il motivo. Non avrei dimenticato quella notte e chi me l'aveva fatta superare. Poteva sembrare uno sbarbatello, ma ora capivo che doveva averne passate più di me, e aveva tratto più forza da quel dolore. Spero solo che un giorno anch'io sarò ricordato come un uomo simile.


End file.
